


Youth

by fallenoutlaw



Category: Naruto
Genre: A lot of talking, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - College/University, Clubbing, Falling In Love, Fluff, Get Together, M/M, gays
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-06
Updated: 2018-08-06
Packaged: 2019-06-22 23:08:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,047
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15592809
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fallenoutlaw/pseuds/fallenoutlaw
Summary: Deidara decides to go clubbing in the middle of the week.





	Youth

**Author's Note:**

> English is still not my first language.

It was a cold autumn evening when Deidara passed by the small little club again. He was in College, freshman year to be exact and seeing his comrades partying while he still sat in his shabby dorm learning, he almost craved having at least a little fun. Deidara knew how important his grades were for him, for his future job and also he did know how much he missed partying all weekend. Loud music causing numb ears and headache, alcohol rushing through his veins, maybe some nudity here and there. Well, he had lots of fun, which brought kinda joy into his life. Since he went to college, stuff had gotten very different. 

There he was, glancing at the bar in front of him and finally deciding to go back to his old habits. When he would be done studying.

Later that evening he called up his friends and no suprise, they joined him. Mid-week of exams and actually no leasure time, he made himself some. 

The blond boy met his friends in front of the crowded club called 'Akatsuki', quite sure that he wouldn't find in anyone what he was looking for. Even though, he didn't even know what he was looking for. He kept his head down, eyes on the ground before he reached the bar, silently ordering some drinks and recognizing the dark haired boy beside him. Dark brown eyes wandering up to Deidaras lovely blue eyes. Their hands met. 

"Oh, I'm sorry." The younger boy stuttered, immediately looking away. His eyes focused slightly on the bar keeper, trying to get away without any eyecontact. But Itachi just grinned. It was obvious that Deidara hadn't been dating anyone the past year, he was basically too awkward and kept that stunning blue eyes all to himself. "It's alright, take it."

Skeptical he looked at him, not really sure if he meant it. Honestly, Itachi would waste any time he could if it meant not going back to his probably now drunk annoying friends. God, how he hated clubs. A few times in a month he was basically forced to get here, but never found what he was looking for. In fact, he didn't even believe in love, especially when your friends expect you to find in some disgusting club. Social interaction, they said. 

"You don't look motivated." the blond boy stated. "Oh, that's probably because I'm not."

A soft grin appeared on Deidaras lips, pressing them into a thin line. 

"And why is that?"

Slowly he reached for a chair, sat on it and found himself all listening to the dark haired boy whose name he didn't even know. Itachi talked for a while, gently smiling and having one drink after another. Time passed by so quickly that night without even noticing. Deidara learned that his name was Itachi, he fell for a stranger so incredibly fast. It felt different, like he had known him for ages - even longer than he had known Hidan. 

Since Deidara came out as gay one year ago, a lot of things changed in his life. Like, really changed. Trust was kinda foreign to him. Many people hurt him and there he was now telling Itachi all about his fucked up personality and private life. All about himself. He seemed so trustworthy. 

Itachi leaned forward to Deidaras ear, hesitantely whispering, 

"Let's get out of here."

There was absolute no sexual connection between the two of them yet, but talking in a pretty loud club was somewhat difficult. The smaller boy followed him out o the club, onto the streets realizing immediately how cold it has gotten. How late was it? Deidara wondered, but didn't dare to ask. It isn't that late, he told himself. 

"Did you find something you were looking for?" Itachi asked out of the blue, sitting on a bench next to some cars. Cold air filling the space between them. Grinning he turned to him, answering teasingly, "Not sure yet." 

Yes, he had trust issues and of course Itachis doubt was right when he said Deidara hadn't been dating anyone the past year.

Itachi sat there while, just staring at him, falling for those blue eyes more than he already did. 

"We won't talk tomorrow, will we?" Odd feelings overcame Deidara. They wouldn't, because they barely knew each other. It wasn't even like Itachi, sitting outside with someone he had just met, neither did he ever think of something condescending and impersonal like a one night stand. "I don't think so." Deidara mumbled between closed lips. 

One year ago he loved the rush. the adrenaline when wet to clubs, while he hated himself right now for meeting someone like Itachi in such a place. Already preprogrammed that he wouldn't see him ever again. Dark brown eyes, small little bites on his lips while Deidara couldn't stop staring at them. 

"Still, I do think I found something I was looking for." Itachi seemed to be way too close, but as if he did mind. "And what is that?" 

A slow monotonous laugh followed. Somehow it seemed like slow-motion what happened next. Itachis glance on his lips, pobably just waiting for him to answer to his question. Even though he did with a not expected answer. 

"Well, someone I could talk to." he could even take himself seriously. "Did you just friendzone me?"

Without hesitation Deidara smashed his lips onto Itachis, falling in love with his taste immediately. Pushing him backwards on the bench, pressing himself up against him and gripping his hair harshly like he's been waiting for this since the beginning. Somehow two boys fell in love with each other so quickly, not thinking of letting go or the repercussions this might have. To Deidara Itachi was gorgeous. His long dark borwn and also neat hair, those dark eyes,, which seemed to only look at him. And god, his lips. Soft, thin lips. Was that what soulmates felt like? Connecting with a soul within a short amount of time? Letting this go was not an option. 

But still, both of them knew it would end and so it did. Itachi brought him home that night, kissing him goodnight, touching him probably more than the should have and left everything else unsaid. Gone, before anything else could've started.

**Author's Note:**

> Didn't check for typos!


End file.
